


【狡朱】Evanescent Encounter

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 凡是刀剑都会踏上旅途的。赠送、转卖、被窃或战死，命运各不相同罢了。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane





	【狡朱】Evanescent Encounter

常守朱第三次在桥边看见了那把刀。

她走过桥，坐在草地上脱掉了足袋，迈进滩涂将它捡了起来。水很凉，冰得她打了个哆嗦。

刀鞘早已不见了。鲛皮柄卷只剩下一部分，松松垮垮地缠绕在素铜手柄上。手柄没有了淡红的光泽，变得乌黑肮脏，布满划痕。葵形镡和手柄末端的首也失去了踪影。说它是一把刀，不如说是根遍体鳞伤的钢条。傍晚的光线黯淡浑浊，刀纹藏在附于其上的泥沙里。桥上来来往往的人对它熟视无睹，想必也是因为不能勘破它的真身罢了。

废刀一把，看长度应该是把胁差。朱叹了口气，将它塞进了随身携带的篮子里。叆叇阴云把夕阳灌得死醉，霞光跌跌撞撞从半空一头栽入远方的大地。风闻起来湿冷阴郁，朱快步向家中走去。

刚进家门，一场大雨如期而至。朱将篮子里的食材放到了厨房，而后带着刀来到了父亲的工作室。她将刀身用清水洗净，认真擦拭，在烛火下翻来覆去地寻找，却没能发现制作者的姓名。真是奇怪，她暗暗想。断掉胁差或许可以重新锻造成为一把短刀。朱将它放进了锻造炉，点燃了木炭，烟火呛得她一阵猛咳。她靠着低案，支着头，坐在一旁等候炉火缓缓升温。

三心二意的漫长等待将她的困倦从四肢中抽离直奔大脑而去。睡得迷迷糊糊的朱是被一阵敲门声惊醒的。难道是父亲回来了吗，她边揉眼睛边想，可父亲有说过如果下雨的话会留在江户城中过夜。在下着倾盆大雨的夜晚，会是谁到访此地呢？

“是谁啊？”她来到门后，高声询问。

沉寂一片，无人应答。

当她决定不再理睬转身离开时，敲门声再次传来。

朱愣了愣，将脑中源源不断浮现出的鬼怪故事赶了又赶，冲进起居室拿起一把短刀重新回到门后。她将烛台放在地上，握紧短刀，猛吸了一口气，唰地一下打开了大门——

一个男人站在门前。

一个被雨淋湿、浑身是血、狼狈不堪的男人。

烛火随着屋外的大风狂乱，摇曳不停，在门板上留下张牙舞爪的影子。朱惊讶地看着他，男人清澈的眼睛将噼里啪啦的嘈杂雨声消解，也将她的恐惧驱散，两人无声对望。

“可以……给我些水吗？”男人的声音沙哑又低沉，说完这句话，他的身形晃了晃，大约是再难勉力站稳。朱眼疾手快接住了他。到底是一条人命，见死不救实在过于残忍，朱这样想着，将他扶进了家中。

刀剑的气息萦绕在他的周身，比起武士贵族，他更像无家可归的浪客，烂漫而凶猛。男人并没有留着寻常的武士发髻，取而代之的是一头杂乱的短发。他的羽织已经不见了，鼠灰色的直垂被刀划得七零八落。朱让他坐在起居室的台阶上，为他脱下沾满泥泞的足袋。

“等我一下哦，我去取食物和水给你。”

男人抬头看了她一眼，挤出一个虚弱的笑，淡淡地道了谢。

“所以你身上的血，都是别人的吗？” 朱将手中的绷带打出一个牢固的结，“除了这处伤口并没有其他地方受伤了，是吗？”她毫无包扎经验，下手没轻没重，男人却连眉头都没皱一下。她闻到男人身上雨水的潮湿味道。

“嗯。”男人轻声应答她。

“好了，那这样应该就不会再出血了。”朱将绷带和创伤药收进药箱，“你还要再来点鳗鱼饭吗？” 朱温柔的神色和语气像低案上的烛火，似乎要将他的皮肤烫出伤口。

“不用了。”男人似乎恢复了些体力。朱看到了他胸口的纹身，像狼又不是狼。

“好吧。”朱站起身，拿着药箱准备离开，却又停下脚步，“那个，我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“狡啮慎也。”

“常守朱。”

男人的坦诚相答就像露出一丝缝隙的蚌壳，让朱松了一口气，她转身又坐了回来，好奇地问：“所以，狡啮先生，你之前是遭遇了什么不测吗？”

狡啮带着戏谑的眼眸第一次正视了朱，“姑娘，命只有一条，想长命百岁，还是少知道些好。”

“我看您刚刚在门口是演的吧，现在反而有力气打趣我了。”朱撇了撇嘴。

“如果我刚刚是演的，你现在该怎么办，岂不是引狼入室了？”他直直地盯着朱。

朱立刻掏出怀中的短刀，指向他，“我知道你没有武器，但是我有。”

狡啮垂下了眼，放空了一瞬，“是啊，我没有武器了。”

“你不像坏人。一个武士如果失去了他心爱的刀，无异于丢了半条命吧。”朱将短刀放回了怀中，“所以你的刀呢，武士先生？”

“断了，丢了，在战乱中横尸野外。”狡啮闭眼一笑，“但我想它已经回应了我的期许。”

“可惜了，如果你能够找回来，或许我可以帮你修好它。”朱遗憾地接了话。

“你是刀匠的女儿？”

“不像吗？”

“不太像呢。和刀剑待久了总会沾上战争的戾气，而你太干净了。”狡啮一板一眼地评价道，“女子本不能学习这门技艺。”

“可是我喜欢。”朱严肃地反驳，“我也会做到最好。这时代对女人的桎梏，我偏要统统打破。”

狡啮又笑了，是无可奈何却又心生怜悯的笑，“倒是个有趣的姑娘。”

“武士先生，既然你没有了佩刀，要不要我赠你一把？”朱挑了挑眉。

狡啮满脸震惊地看向朱，随后又缓和了神色，摇了摇头，“不必了，接下来要走的路只能容我一人独身而行。想来姑娘的刀就如姑娘的剔透玲珑心，不应该随我去那般人间地狱。”

烛火的光影让朱失落的神色变得摇摇欲坠。狡啮犹豫着伸出手拍了拍她的肩膀，“你一定会实现你的心愿。”

雨声，深夜的烛火，从窗缝钻入室内的秋风，再次对视的二人躲闪着彼此的目光。

“早点休息吧，常守。”狡啮将烛台递给了她，“我在这里将就一下，天亮了就离开。”

“啊，倒也不用那么早……”

“我还有必须要去做的事。”狡啮盯着她手中的烛火，“你的救命之恩，狡啮慎也日后一定报答。嗯，我想想，似乎变成一振被你亲手锻打出的刀也不错。”

“这算什么……”朱被他的想法逗得笑出声，“晚安，武士先生。”

“晚安，常守。”

光随着她走了，黑暗中的狡啮摸了摸刚刚被包好的伤口。

雨越下越大，坠在地上的雨声如击鼙鼓，声声惊散，可落在朱耳朵里，却悄然没了声息。  
她的房间在二楼，她只觉得四周静得能听见楼下狡啮沉稳的心跳。翻来覆去最终睡去，等她再次醒来，朦胧中听到的是大门被打开的声音。她拿起单衣披在身上，冲下楼。

起居室已无人影。她急忙打开门，这才发现雨停了，只能看见狡啮在浓雾中若隐若现、渐行渐远的背影。

她张了张口，却发现什么话都说不出口。冷风吹进眼睛，雾气堆积在眼眶。她知道他们再也不会见面了，分离即是死别。

朱是被热醒的，她擦了擦额头的汗水，这才发现锻造炉早已升到预期的温度。她好像做了一个悠长的梦，梦中有个男人温柔地许诺会成为她的武器。她却很伤心，朱百思不得其解这样真实的触感到底是从何而来。

她打开了锻造炉，发现被她放进炉中的胁差早已碎裂，再难修复了。这次，她在刀柄处发现了一枚似狼非狼的图腾，与梦中男人胸口上的纹身一模一样。


End file.
